


love is in the air

by skyrhapsody



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, TW for blood, basically hanahaki au with a magical twist, evgenia and jason, honestly idk whats this, kind of introspection-ish as well?, yuzuru is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: In which a curse took place and Yuzuru needed true love's kiss to break it.





	love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a where yuzuru got bad luck but he got his love in equivalent exchange manner

In the depth of the forest at midnight, unperturbed by the massive trees surrounded him that were only illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the leaves, an old man stood poisely in a grey suit. In one hand he was holding a black simple cane while the other hand gripping tightly on a small paper.

It was an odd sight to be encountered at night, but especially, what he was about to do.

Few moments passed and rustling sound began to appear, along with lights that grew closer as the sound went nearer.

Someone appeared. To say the woman with the white dress who stepped into view was beautiful would be understatement, because she was ethereal and otherworldly. There were transparent wings that was the source of the light behind her back, much like what storytellers depicted when they drew fairies, and it's the closest thing humans could call them as there was no human tongue that would be able learn the language of the otherworld.

She wore a polite smile as she spotted the old man, recognising him. "And what last wish it will be, Sir?"

The man grunted, thrusting her the paper. She accepted it gracefully, looking at the written kanji [羽生] on it.

"Make him unable to compete ever again."

This time her smile was forced, less polite, "Any method I shall see suffice?"

"Do you know the Hanahaki legend?" He asked and continued when she nodded, "Make that into a reality except there's no cure."

She hummed and then asked, "Is this person so strong that you have to resort to a trick?"

He snarled, "Do your job, monster!"

"I prefer fairy in your language, human," She snaps back but then held the paper in front of her mouth, "I wish for this human to have a growing flower inside of him," Then she added in whisper, small enough that this human in front of her, the real monster, wouldn't hear, "Unless his true love gives him a kiss on the lips, a symbol of passion and devotion that will break the curse."

She blew on the paper and the air lifted the letter on the paper, scattering it into particles of black dust that blended with the darkness in mere seconds.

Silence settled between them until the man said, "Good job."

She didn't answer, even when the man had turned around and walked away from her, back to the place where magic had been weakened with technology and infrastructure.

Somewhere in Toronto, Yuzuru Hanyu jolted awake with a gasp.

\--

He couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was happening since the dream he had just hours ago keeping him awake until morning.

He had vague recollection of it, just like what his dreams usually were, but while he usually had nightmares about the earthquake this time it was something more magical but not less terrifying.

While he was riding the car to Toronto Cricket Club, he tried to remember what the woman at the dream said. Something about Hanahaki, true love's kiss and that she was sorry. He googled Hanahaki right after he was awake, but only finding a myth that the favourite flower of the person you like growing inside your body that would eventually make you unable to breathe as it would fill your respiratory system and lungs. Only the affection returned could fix it naturally or a surgery to remove the flowers and the feeling included. 

It just puzzled him if the dream was real, because he was pretty sure he didn't like anyone at the moment or even growing to like someone. If it's the love of his life, it'd be skating and nothing else.

Deciding to think it's only a dream, he refused to dwell on it long, and stared outside from the window, switching his thought to today's practice.

\--

Except, it didn't go away. He began to cough, a few times at first, and it wasn't disturbing enough for his mother to notice or interrupting him from practice. It was becoming a problem, however, when he coughed up a petal. It was a red flower, beautiful to be given or received, but impending to Yuzuru's eyes. The dream was a reality now and he was horrified.

He could die from this disease and death didn't terrify him, but it's the thought that he wouldn't be able to skate anymore and that he still had many dreams left. To inspire more young people, to donate for his hometown and the world, to do more, more and more. 

But there's still a way, Yuzuru thought, as he waited in the bench for his name to be called for the doctor's appointment after the X-ray before.

It was humiliating that he sworn off love and close friendship to focus on skating to redeem himself from self-inflicted punishment that he left Japan to train overseas, to fail with love at the end. It disturbed the essence of his focus and his existence, feeling out of bounds with his own self. He just so badly wanted to fix it, even with a surgery.

This was maybe best explained when he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood moments later when the doctor showed him the result of the X-ray, nothing growing there. It's just a pair of normal lungs and the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with it. He made excuses that his asthma was acting up again and he was worried for it but the real reason stay hidden with the petals.

\--

"You lied to me!" The old man came again, rage shown in his face, "He came today, perfectly healthy!"

The woman peeked from one of the trees, not wanting to give the satisfaction of showing herself to this man who enslaved her after he saved her from someone's hunter trap years ago. In return, she gave him three wishes as a goodwill, which he used to hurt people who he thought did him wrong. She was grateful when the last wish was used and she didn't have to see him again, although it was short-term since he now showed his face again with so much rage it was hard to differentiate who's monster, him or her.

She didn't understand. The magic worked well. She could see the boy, and what beautiful and hardworking boy he was, fell into her spell and coughed up gorgeous red carnations almost every day now, a month after the wish. It pained her that she had to kill such a young boy, but as she was bounded by the promise she foolishly did herself, she could only warn the boy with dreams and hope he would find his true love soon enough. 

Unless, she winced when a new thought entered, it was the wrong person. The spell worked in a way if you didn't specify enough, it would target the person who had more influence. Perhaps, and now she felt guilt gnawing at her chest, her real target was a person with less influence than the boy.

As she watched the old man threatened to find her again before disappearing, she prayed that the boy would find his love. Before the petals would kill him. Before the spell was complete.

\--

Yuzuru didn't know how many times he had threw up. The number of petals that he had to flush or throw into the trash bag when he was afraid it would clog up the toilet would probably be overwhelming, but he had lost count and instead opting to think he would do his best until the very last. The season was soon approaching and he wanted to make it count.

What made him happier today was the fact that Javi would come to train for the European Championship and he hadn't seen the man since July, after the ice shows at Japan. It's just barely two months since then, but with everything that had happened to him it felt like years and to Yuzuru, no one gave better comfort and companionship than Javi.

Yuzuru was skating around tweaking his new short program's layout in his mind when he saw Javi appear with a cup of coffee and his usual luggage in his hand, warm smile on his face like he never went away. Like he was always there, ready to take Yuzuru's challenges to jump quads.

Yuzuru was suddenly filled with the feeling of longing and sadness at the same time because he knew this was temporary. Outside, he grinned happily and skate to where Javi was. Seemingly reading his mind, Javi waited near the entrance and opened his arms for Yuzuru to hug him tightly with arms around his shoulder. And he hugged him back just as tight. The smell of aftershave and Javi's cologne almost reminded him of home at how familiar it was to him.

"I miss you!" Yuzuru exclaimed after they broke the hug apart, with Yuzuru still had his arms around Javi's neck and the latter's around his waist, "When come?"

"Last night, actually," Javi smiled, "I come as quickly as possible because I know you can't wait to see me."

"I can't wait to beat Javi," Yuzuru said cheekily, "Old, must out of practice."

Javi still grinned when he answered, "Say that when I've beaten you, Yuzu."

"Ok, boots, boots!" He reluctantly pulled his hands away from Javi's neck to point at the luggage as Javi did the same, but he was excited nonetheless to skate with Javi again. The best training partner that he had and probably would ever be.

Javi didn't take long to prepare and soon he was skating alongside him, a figure so calming and familiar that he was almost lulled that today would be a good day. It didn't last long when the petals threatened to come out again and it was just when Javi was talking to Brian so he hastily said he was going to the bathroom and rushed there, using one of the empty cubicles.

He locked the door with shaking hands and then he scrambled to the toilet bowl, vomitting the petals. He noticed the petals had covered the water when he's done throwing up, almost like blood with how red the flower was, contrasting with the white toilet. Deadly, but beautiful flower. He flushed the proof of his disease and then opened the door when he's ready, faced with a concerned Jason Brown having his fist raised like he wanted to knock. Knock on his cubicle's door.

Dread settled in his heart, but he tried to give a pleasant smile on his face. He didn't know if it succeeded, but Jason was also smiling now albeit still wear a worried face.

 _"Okay? Coughing... I hear you,"_ Jason spoke in broken Japanese.

He liked Jason. He's a good person, always smiling and cheerful and being genuine, unlike Yuzuru who smiled even when he didn't mean it. Like now.

 _"Sick. Maybe flu,"_ He answered in Japanese as well, keeping it short so Jason would understand, _"It will go away soon."_

Jason bought it and smiled at him, _"Ok! Get well, Yuzuru-kun!"_

He really didn't deserve Jason's kindness, he thought heavily, and he needed to be more careful. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to fuss over him. 

Javi was getting ready for a jump when he returned. His quad salchow still had the easy, smooth movement that only Javi could pull off. It was a good landing too, with deep edges and all. 

He clapped as he skated toward his friend and smiled, "Javi amazing!"

But instead of responding to the compliment, he stared at Yuzuru's face and frowned. It's not until Yuzuru squirmed uncomfortably at his stare that Javi brought his hand to touch his cheek and said, "You're pale. Something happened?"

"No, nothing!" He giggled, trying to dismiss it, "Javi weird. Bad eyes?"

"You brat," Deciding it's probably just his imagination, Javi went to ruffle his hair, making it a mess. He pouted, but Javi was laughing and telling him that he should go with this hairstyle in the next competition.

Their talk was stopped when Brian told them that stroking practice would soon start.

"By the way, do you want to go out after this?" Javi suddenly asked after they were done with stroking, "I know you usually don't go out, but I'm inviting Evgenia and Jason as well and I thought it will be fun."

Yuzuru opened his mouth to refuse but then he thought it might be the last time he would be able to do this. Or seeing Javi again. So he nodded and said, "Javi will pay?"

Javi looked pleasantly surprised, "No, Yuzu, every man pays for themselves."

"Mean!" He stuck his tongue out.

It sure was fun to go into normality.

\--

They were in a sushi restaurant that Javi knew as cheap and delicious. Javi was asking them if they minded to eat sushi, but it might be because Javi knew he was picky with food and preferred Japanese food and his heart warmed at the consideration.

Yuzuru forgot how fun it was to hang out with friends. He didn't talk much at the beginning, only adding here and there as Jason and Javi dominated the conversations, being the best English speakers out of the four of them. But he had fun, hearing Jason and Evgenia's stories how they travelled around Toronto in a tour bus and the anecdotes that came with it. Javi shared his own experiences, giving tips to where the cheapest supermarkets or affordable furniture stores as a long time Toronto resident. 

Jason and Evgenia also asked him about Japanese and with his limited English, they fumbled around with hand gestures. Javi, as always, read him well that he helped when he didn't know some words in English and even joined into the impromptu Japanese lesson.

When he felt the petals coming up again, he was almost upset that he had to be reminded this was a temporary happiness. He excused himself from everyone, smiling as normal as he could so Jason wouldn't be suspicious.

He retched, reaching to the flush button so at least the flushing sound would mask the coughs of him spilling out his life. 

He was relieved when he found no one outside of the cubicle and he went to wash his hands on the sink, watching his pale face stared at him back from the mirror. He noticed something red on his lips and when he wiped it with his finger and smelled it, he was certain it's blood.

Turning the faucet on, he just numbly washed the blood from his fingers, watching as red slipped away to the hole on the sink. He did read that blood would also appear as the disease progressing, he just didn't know when. The answer was out today.

When he returned to his seat, everyone was chatting about GP assignment this time. There's a weird smile on Javi's face that he couldn't place when he looked at Yuzuru and he hated that he didn't understand what it meant. He decided to ignore it and sat back beside Javi, listening to Evgenia talking.

"How about you, Javi? What competitions will you be taking?" Jason asked after a while.

"I'm thinking of Japan Open and Europeans for my last one before retirement, but who knows," He scratched his head.

"Oh, yeah, you're settling down?"

This talk suddenly went into the topics that he absolutely didn't want to talk about. It already crushed him when Javi announced he would retire at the Olympics but that the main reason that he wanted to settle down soon bothered him because he would part from Yuzuru. He knew that Javi wanted skating to be huge in Spain, but Yuzuru was selfish and didn't want to lose his training partner, although he knew that if someone deserved to be happy, it was definitely Javi.

Javi scratched the nape of his neck, a nervous tic that Yuzuru recognised, "Oh no, we broke up."

The three of them gasped. Yuzuru, because knew that Javi was serious in all of his relationships but he was super serious with the one he had with Marina. Javi had confided with him that he planned to marry her someday and he didn't say any of this with his old relationships so it was very shocking for him. He didn't know why Jason and Evgenia were surprised, though.

He patted Javi's thigh to show his comfort while Evgenia asked, "Why? We saw Instagram, you look happy."

Javi reached for his hand with his own and held it there, resting on his thigh. Yuzuru stared at him in confusion, but Javi was answering Evgenia's question, "Differences in opinions. We wanted different things."

"Oh well..." Evgenia seemed to think about something, "Many fishes in the sea?"

Javi laughed, "No, I think I'll be content with what I have now."

If the grip on Yuzuru's hand seemed a bit tighter when he said that, Yuzuru didn't comment, only that there was fluttering on his stomach 

 --

Since that day, Javi seemed to stick to him at every moment possible. He was a naturally touchy person and after he broke up with his relationships, he tended to look for physical contacts from his friends. Having witnessed his previous relationships, Yuzuru could attest this as Javi hugged and touched him more during this empty period and as Yuzuru loved physical contacts as well, he received it happily and gave it back the same amount.

But that was before.

And now with the disease getting worse, this was a hindrance. Even when he excused himself to the bathroom, Javi's eyes seemed to follow him and he was afraid if he turned around just to see what face his friend was making, he would be exposed. Javi gave him privacy so he didn't follow him, but with how often he went, it wouldn't be long for him to ask.

The petals had been giving him troubles too. There was more blood coming out with the petals and he almost laughed how the red blended with each other, creating illusion that the flower was bleeding instead of him. He had to take out the trash bags filled with his petals at night when he was sure his mother was asleep, but the bags filled up too fast. He dreamed of being choked up by petals, the same beautiful woman telling him true love's kiss, true love's kiss like a broken record while he's dying and dying without knowing love. 

It was two weeks after Javi came back when he finally asked, "Are you alright?"

Pretending that he didn't know what Javi was talking about, Yuzuru continued lacing his boots while staring at the floor, "I'm ok, Javi!"

Javi sat beside him, the smell of coffee that he brought permeated Yuzuru's nostrils, "I'm just worried, you know. You keep going to the bathroom and I'm wondering is everything ok..."

Yuzuru straightened up and gave Javi his best smile while patted his shoulder, "Javi worry too much. I strong!"

Javi chuckled, but there's something bitter with it, "I know, but even the strong falls."

It sounded like a premonition, but Yuzuru shrugged it off, "I won't!"

 --

This time Javi and Yuzuru went into an ice cream shop. Yuzuru's first hang out with Jason and Evgenia opened a floodgate in his thought. After hanging out, he was still able to focus on practice the next day and he found out more about his friends and how closely he could relate to some of their struggles. He still refused some of the invitations because he sometimes had worse days when the petals bothered him too much that he didn't have energy, but when he did, he accepted.

It was Yuzuru's request this time to eat ice cream. Javi seemed to know every nook and cranny of Toronto, and the title Honorary Canadian that fans and Canadian skaters bestowed him really wasn't for show. This quaint ice cream shop was invisible as it didn't have the extravagant decoration of the restaurant beside it, but Javi knew the way, leading easily.

He always looked like he was sure of his way in his romantic life and Yuzuru sometimes envied him of it. Yuzuru couldn't fall in love easily, guarding his heart with an invisible wall as he deemed it was a weak point with intense media exposure in Japan. If he was close to a girl, he feared the media would rip her apart with gossip and malicious rumours and he couldn't burden someone with that responsibility. He sometimes toyed around with the idea of him with a guy, and while the idea was okay to him, he also didn't know who would want to be burdened with that. He just needed someone like Javi who was patient while answering questions about Yuzuru, even when the focus should be about him.

"Yuzu?" Javi's voice called him. He was holding the cone with the chocolate ice cream on top, and he pointed at Yuzuru's own vanilla ice cream that had melted while he was pondering.

He gasped and licked his ice cream, flustered when Javi watched him doing that with a fond expression.

"Hey, Javi," He called after debating in his mind.

"Yeah?" He's wiping his hands on the tissue, the ice cream long gone.

"How you know love?"

Javi stopped his movement and looked at him strangely, "Love?" He repeated.

"How you know love someone?" 

"Why do you ask?"

He pouted, "Well, 23 now, think I old."

Javi chuckled, "And what does that make me? 27 years old and no girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Yuzuru asked, wondering if he heard right.

He nodded, smiling at him, "I don't mind both genders, Yuzuru. So if I can get boyfriend who loves me, then so be it."

Yuzuru's heart started beating faster, "How you know... you like boys?"

"I like someone and he happens to be a guy," He said simply, like it's so easy to admit something that's so big and foreign in Yuzuru's life, "And you asked how do you know that you like someone? For me, I always want to be by their side. Touch them, giving them my affection, love them and make them feel loved. It's always like that."

"I'm jealous," Yuzuru admitted, "I want love but I don't know what."

"It's different with every person, Yuzu," Javi patted his hand that lied on the table, "Don't give up, and maybe you'll find her soon."

But what if I wanted to be with a guy? Yuzuru asked internally, and surprised himself when he realised it was true.

 --

Finding love was hard, he concluded several days later, when he vomitted hard enough that he had no energy to stand afterwards. He just sat on his bathroom floor, still leaning to the toilet seat staring the ceiling.

He heard enough love stories. From story books and from real people. He knew how his grandparents and parents met. He knew Javi's love stories. He heard and heard and heard, but he couldn't relate to anyone.

Javi told him that every person's love story was different and he agreed after mulling it over. He loved the idea of creating a new story with someone, just like a skater creating a new program with the choreographer. Both their passions and works were poured, creating beautiful story of artistry and technique. 

If he fell in love, he closed his eyes, he would love it if they met while skating. They would support each other, becoming each other's biggest supporters no matter who failed or who succeeded, no bitter rivalries would beat their friendship because they knew it's important. And from friendship, love would bloom. It's a natural progress, someday Yuzuru would open his eyes and realise that he loved him.

It's just like Javi and him.

He opened his eyes.

\--

Javier rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the club, a result of staying awake to play game with Patrick. It was worth it since he beat Patrick more than the other way around by the end of the session. Patrick's curses before he disconnected still made him laughed when he thought about it.

He spotted Yuzuru while he was walking to the rink. He was just sitting on the bench, which was a rare occurence since he usually went straight to the ice upon arriving even when he was early. Then again, he had been weird since Javi arrived here. Yuzuru worried him, especially after Jason told him that he heard Yuzuru coughing at the bathroom and that it seemed bad. He didn't want to intrude the other man's privacy because he knew how important privacy was to Yuzuru, but his patience was wearing thin.

"Morning, Yuzu!"

He swore he saw Yuzuru gulped nervously, before he turned his head and smiled unnaturally, none of his usual wide smile, "Morning, Javi!"

Javi frowned, "Did something happen?"

"Actually need help," Yuzuru took out his phone and opened the gallery app. He showed something to Javi, petals of a red flower with what looked like a standard bathroom tiles in the background, "You know what flower? Sister get from friend, but don't know name."

Of course Javi knew. But he didn't know why Yuzuru bothered to ask him when his sister could have asked a florist and they would know better, "Why do you ask me?"

"Javi is romantic, know flowers," A good answer, but the impatience radiating from Yuzuru was still jarring. Was the flower very important to his sister?

Letting it go from now, he answered, "It's Spain's national flower so of course I know it well. That's a red carnation, meaning passion and desire. If someone wants to get that to your sister or you want to give it to someone, that's a good one." 

"Oh," He nodded and stared at the picture, lost in thought. It seemed Javi's answer had confirmed something, but Javi couldn't grasp what it was, "Thank you, Javi. Sister will happy." 

Yuzuru left him with the excuse of changing clothes, but Javi knew that was a lie because Yuzuru came here wearing the training gear ready so he didn't have to waste time.

Did Yuzuru know of his feeling and let him down gently? What he said at the ice cream shop came back to his mind. He practically laid himself bare to Yuzuru, the boy that he liked, only that he dropped the name to test Yuzuru's reaction. He wasn't negative, at the very least, but it wasn't positive either.

He didn't know, but he had to decide soon if he wanted to confess or stay silent, because he was going back to Spain in one week.

\--

Everything crashed that evening.

Yuzuru's mind had sung with the thought of Javi all day, the man that he liked, having it confirmed with the name of the flower and the significance of it. He was happy that he found love and it's Javi who shared every smile and tears with him, who didn't resent Yuzuru even when Japanese media only asked about Yuzuru when they should have asked about Javi, who was a firm hand on his back every time Yuzuru doubted himself. He couldn't have wanted a more perfect person than Javi, but the thing that muddled his mind was that Javi already had someone he liked. 

He couldn't afford to be rejected because it meant the end of his life, but he didn't want to force Javi to be with him if he didn't share the same feeling.

And Yuzuru was a difficult person to be with. He was under no illusion that his life revolved around skating. When he's focused he didn't care about anything around him and he sometimes even forgot to eat. He was aware he sometimes acted like a brat and a stubborn one to boot. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would love him, especially Javi who deserved everything that's good.

It was then this evening when he was thinking Javi came into the changing room and asked him, "Do you want to go out today?"

"No, sorry, homework..." In truth, he had been vomitting every two hours now and his body was exhausted. He planned to sleep at home, foregoing his usual game time.

"Ok, then, do you have time later this week?" Javi still asked.

"Homework so many, sorry, Javi," He made an apologetic expression.

"That's ok, Yuzu," Javi seemed to be disappointed with his shoulder slumped, "I just want to hang out because I'll return to Spain on sunday."

Yuzuru gripped the bench he was sitting, disbelief clear in his voice, "Go back to Spain?"

"I still have to finalise the Revolution on Ice and I'm only here for B competitions and Europeans so I can't stay for long," He looked sorry, "We'll meet later?"

Yuzuru felt the sensation came as Javi spoke and he dashed into the bathroom's cubicle, leaving Javi surprised in the changing room, but he didn't care. He was too surprised and so, so, heartbroken and upset 

The vomit didn't seem it want to stop. He kept going, flushing repeatedly, that he didn't realise he forgot to lock the door and someone opened it gingerly and stared in shock at the sight before him. Even then, the sound was muted by Yuzuru's own cough and water and he wasn't aware of his surrounding until a hand rubbed his back and he jerked toward the owner, finding Javi's face.

If he had the energy to cry or to chase him away he would, but he was still coughing a bit of petals so he turned around to let it go and when it stopped, he just stared at the water sucked inside the toilet hole, and he wished he could do the same with his feeling.

Javi would be disgusted by him.

"Do you want to stay here?" Javi asked after a silence and when Yuzuru had thought he had left him.

He slightly shook his head and said in raspy voice, "You go. Forget today, Javi."

"Yuzu, I didn't even know what I've seen. Can you explain to me?" He said gently, no disgust or judgment in his voice.

And the gentleness just broke him. Yuzuru sobbed openly, for his disease, for his secret, for his love and for everything.

He was gently carried by Javi after his permission and with Javi's hands on his shoulder and underneath his knees, his chest pressing close to the side of his body, he could close his eyes and pretend that everything was ok. But it wasn't and he couldn't keep this secret anymore when Javi placed him on the sofa beside the ice rink. Javi sat on the opposite sofa, waiting for him to elaborate.

So he did. He told Javi everything. What this disease was, how he tried everything to cure this disease and coming out empty-handed, how he never told anyone before him and how he would die soon. He only left out the part where he loved Javi, because he was pretty sure that Javi would never leave him if he confessed even if he didn't return it. He was that good of a person.

Javi looked stricken when he's finished talking and this time the silence was heavy.

"The flower." He said in a quiet voice, "They are red carnations, aren't they? The same flower in your phone."

"Random flower, no meaning," Yuzuru lied quickly.

Javi looked at him this time, "Tell me the truth, Yuzuru. You don't have to keep any secret anymore, you can share it with me."

Yuzuru wanted to scream that his secret was in front of him, but he just calmly said, "No secret. I tell everything."

Javi looked at him with so much hurt that Yuzuru felt his heart ached, "Please. We've been friends for so long and you can't trust me?"

He looked at the floor, defeated, "Person I like like flower. Red carnation."

There's no answer from Javi after that, no rejection, nothing, so Yuzuru dared a peek and he was surprised when Javi was crying with tears running down his cheek continuously.

"Javi, why cry!" Yuzuru tried to stand but he still didn't have the energy.

Javi came to him instead and embraced him, bringing his head to meet with his chest. Yuzuru could feel Javi's heart beating fast.

"I love you," Javi said, loud and clear, "I should have confessed by the time I arrived, but I'm sorry I'm late."

"Javi," Yuzuru shook his head, "No resp-responsible."

Javi cradled his head with his two warm hands, "I'm not. I have always loved you," There's so much love and passion reflected on his eyes that Yuzuru couldn't doubt it anymore.

Javi really, genuinely loved him.

Now he's the one crying, chanting I love yous back and forth with Javi, until he didn't know who's moved first, but suddenly they're kissing. It's chaste at first, with Yuzuru blushing, but when he got rid of the shyness, they were kissing again.

Yuzuru's hands came up to curl on Javi's hair while Javi's hands are sure and gentle on his back. It was wet with the tears and messy, but it was everything that Yuzuru wanted in life. He founded home and true love. 

It was suddenly stopped when Yuzuru pushed Javi away and then he coughed up a petal, the largest he'd seen. There's no blood, only the lone petal on the floor and he somehow knew that it would be the last one.

He's back to kissing Javi again and the petal was the witness of the eventful night, one of many others that would come in the future.

Somewhere in the world, the woman smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> 羽生 can be read into different ways. the other famous person (aside from yuzuru ofc) is Habu Yoshiharu, a professional Shogi player who shares the same kanji in his surname (Hanyu & Habu). the original target was him and i reckon he is famous in japan even now, but when i say influence is the way yuzuru is known internationally (hence, the bad luck).
> 
> i based javi's favourite flower as red carnations because it's not only spain's national flower but it fits his personality as well, i think? you can read more information [here](https://www.quora.com/Why-is-Spains-national-flower-the-Carnation)
> 
> i feel like there are so many conflicts in yuzuru's personalities, which i hope i managed to grasp even a little bit in this fic welps
> 
> anyhow probably my longest fic to date since 7 years ago im happy!!!
> 
> and happy birthday to me and i make yuzuru sad and hurt half of this fic uwu


End file.
